1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to mobile devices, and more specifically relates to enhancing security of a mobile device using pre-authentication sequences.
2. Background Art
Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers typically include authentication mechanisms that require a user to enter a password or other authentication information before granting access to the device. One problem with known authentication mechanisms is the user is typically prompted on the display, and then enters the authentication information. When a user enters this authentication information in a busy public place such as a bus, an airport, a restaurant, etc., someone close to the user could see the authentication information. Thus, a person who intends to steal a mobile device might be looking over a user's shoulder when the user enters the authentication information. This would allow the person who steals the mobile device to unlock and use the mobile device after stealing it by simply entering the authentication information the original user entered.